Instability and other maladies of human joints, such as arthrosis or fracture, can be sufficiently acute that prosthetic replacement of compromised joint features may be indicated. For example, in shoulder reconstruction, the humeral head may be replaced by first resecting the humeral head from the humerus and then installing a humeral prosthetic at the resection.
Various prostheses have been designed to mimic a portion of the joint, or joint region, being replaced. A shoulder prosthesis, for example, includes a stem to be anchored in the humeral canal and a hemispherical head to be positioned within the glenoid cavity of the scapula. The more-recently devised shoulder prostheses generally are modular systems which may include an articulating member (articulating inclination block component) that allows flexibility with respect to either the tilt angle or the radial offset between the head and stem.
There is a need for a shoulder arthroplasty system with suture holes provided in the articulating member (inclination piece or articulating inclination block component). Also needed is a fenestrated humeral prosthesis with suture holes that are provided in a shorter, fenestrated stem for soft tissue and fracture repairs. Also needed are methods of addressing the non-bony reattachment of the subscapularis and lesser tuberosity during a total shoulder arthroplasty. An improved modular shoulder arthroplasty system that is designed to address any or all of osteoarthritis, trauma and cuff tear arthropathy is also needed.